Your Dear Night, Bro !
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Stupéflip a toujours rêvé de rencontrer Mylène Farmer... c'est son jour de gloire, dans ce cas ! Ceci est un One-Shot sur un couple reprenant des stars de la vie réelle... ce qui fait que je ne suis pas parvenue à classer ma fic dans une catégorie précise, pardonnez-moi...


_Mmmh ("mmh" de réflexion :D)... d'après la chanson "Lettre à Mylène", Stupéflip a très envie de rencontrer la chanteuse Mylène Farmer =3 je vais réaliser ce rêve... de manière fictive xD (attendez, donc... ça reste quand même un rêve, alors ?... Euh... bref : bonne lecture ^^") !_

_I don't own any characters, by the way :)_

* * *

**_Your Dear Night, Bro !_**

- Venez, Monsieur... elle vous attend dans son living-room.

C'était la voix d'un serveur qui l'invitait à le suivre, dès lors qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte de l'immense maison de sa chanteuse adorée.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de produire des chansons et de devenir toujours plus célèbre de jour en jour... jusqu'à ce jour-ci où Stupéflip eut enfin le rang social adapté pour rencontrer la formidable Mylène Farmer ! Il avait attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience... ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient un peu, sous l'effet de l'imminence... mais peut-être était-ce aussi un peu sous l'effet de l'amour ?...

Il traversa des salles et des salles, toutes plus joliment décorées les unes que les autres. "Mais je me demande seulement si tous ces meubles valent le centième de la beauté de Mylène...", pensa-t-il, un tantinet rêveur.

Il dut se faire tirer de force de ses pensées romantiques, car le serveur lui pinçait légèrement le bras pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il était... juste devant elle ; elle qui était assise sur un sofa en velours et qui arborait un petit sourire accueillant et charmant... et aussi un peu amusé par le fait que son invité regardait dans le vague une fraction de seconde avec un air heureux.

- Voilà... je vous laisse discuter entre vous, déclara le serveur. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, comme de la boisson, appelez-moi.

- Merci, Gilles, répondit Mylène. Voudriez-vous du champagne, jeune homme ?

Le jeune homme, qui s'était dépêché de s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté d'elle sans qu'on le lui invite à le faire, la regardait maintenant par coups d'oeil vifs, nerveux et surtout assez intimidés... il était perdu dans ses mots à la vue de sa belle rouquine qui lui proposait (en plus !) un verre de champagne.

- Je... bah... ouais, pourquoi pas..., bafouilla-t-il en regardant ses pouces qu'ils faisaient jouer dans les airs, comme s'il jouait à sa PSP.

- D'accord, dit Gilles. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Et il s'en alla, laissant seuls les deux adultes...Stupéflip ne savait pas quoi lui dire... et opta donc pour le silence.

- Alors, vous faites des chansons, à ce qu'on m'a dit, fit Mylène d'un ton cordial pour engager la discussion afin de mettre plus à l'aise son fan.

- Oui, voilà, oui... je fais des chansons... je... je suis donc un chanteur, répondit-il avec hésitation (sans tenir compte de sa périphrase :D).

- Quel genre de chansons ? Excusez-moi si vous trouvez que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter les musiques de mes fans, se reprit-elle, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion ces derniers temps d'aller écouter des musiques... je devais absolument préparer mes deux tournées à Bercy et Moscou...

"Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?" pensa Stupéflip avec attendrissement... tout en se demandant en arrière-pensée combien doit-il y avoir de kilomètres de voyage de la France jusqu'à Moscou ?...

- C'est pas grave, répondit-il aussitôt en se sentant rougir, bien décidé à paraître au maximum bien élevé. Je... je vous comprends ! Et si vous vous interrogez sur mes musiques, et bien...

Soudain, il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer le style de ses chansons... toujours, ça avait été le boulot des médias de parler de son sens humoristique et de sa personnalité de star qui se voulait être "garçon sans charme". Mais hélas pour lui-même, il ne se voyait absolument pas dire tout bonnement à Mylène : "moi, je chante des chansons qui ne veulent presque rien dire pour montrer mon côté "gros nul" !" !

- Euh, bah..., fit-il (en retournant involontairement dans son langage "pratique" ^^).

- Oui ?

- Je parle de ma vie de merde, quoi..., répondit-il d'un ton équivoque, sans réfléchir.

Et à sa grande surprise, la chanteuse eut un grand éclat de rire. Il eut un sourire au coin, et admirait les jolis traits de son visage qui s'étiraient pour former une si magnifique bouche riante... il envia à ce moment les hommes avec qui elle avait sûrement eu des liaisons... "c'est une déesse, cette nana", pensa-t-il, en s'imaginant caresser son visage d'un geste cajoleur.

- D'accord ! finit par dire Mylène, ayant fini de rire. Nous... nous avons un point en commun, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Stupéflip sentit son coeur battre très fort à la vue de ce sourire adressé rien que pour lui... "un point commun... UN !" hurla-t-il intérieurement avec une immense joie teintée d'une très fine ironie.

- Voilà le verre de champagne pour Monsieur, dit le serveur Gilles en revenant vers eux avec une bouteille de 1966 et deux verres en cristal (il en avait ramené un pour Mylène aussi, au cas où).

- Ha, merci, Gillette ("_la perfection au masculiiiinn ..._" xD) ! répondit Stupéflip avec un sourire, fier de son jeu de mots et ayant gagné un peu d'assurance.

Mylène eut un petit sourire, elle aussi, tandis que le serveur se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu... puis il se retira.

Puis, les deux artistes musicaux ouvrirent la bouteille de champagne, prirent leur verre, versèrent le liquide dedans et firent un toast ("_Clink !_", firent leur verre). L'un et l'autre buvaient à un rythme tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, irrégulier... mais au final, ils finirent la bouteille dans le même état : assez ivre. Et tous deux n'avaient pas échangé un mot pendant qu'ils buvaient tout à leur aise...

- Vous... vous allez partir ? demanda Mylène, un peu triste à l'idée que cet invité qu'elle trouvait assez plaisant devrait déjà s'en aller...

- Et ben... sauf si vous m'invitez dans votre chambre, je vois pas pourquoi je partirais..., répondit-il avec un sourire entendu, un peu excité sous l'effet de l'alcool et par la présence de sa star préféré.

Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et tâta son torse d'un geste sensuel... qui laissait entendre qu'elle acceptait cette proposition. Il en était tout émoustillé ; mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'allonger sur le sofa où ils étaient assis, et de murmurer (plus pour lui que pour elle) :

- Ma première nuit avec une femme...

...Sa chère et tendre nuit allait enfin commencer... c'était comme ce qu'il avait espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous !...

Il étreignit Mylène de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa passionnément, tandis que le serveur fermait discrètement les portes et alla se terrer dans un coin pour échapper aux gémissements prévisibles des deux nouveaux amants...

* * *

_ "oh ouiii, ouh ouiiii" ^^ !_

_ TA GUEULE, POP-HIP... -_-_

_Bon, voilà voilà, c'est (déjà) la fin :) je suis désolée, mais les lemons hétéros (et même les lemons tout court :D), ça n'est pas ma tasse de thé, donc, je ne suis pas allée plus loin... mais je suis contente d'avoir fait cette fic ! :3_

_Et j'espère que vous aussi, vous avez apprécié la lecture, même si vous ne connaissez qu'une star sur les deux de cette fic dont vous venez d'achever la lecture ^^"_

_Bye bye ! _


End file.
